After The Fourth Shinobi World War
by L3oAnime
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended and Sasuke has come back to the Hidden Leaf Village, will he be accepted by the villagers and forgiven by the other Kage? Is Madara Uchiha really dead? find all this out in this FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's house:

Sakura woke up in the morning and looked at the clock, it was already 10 am:

**"Ahhhh…Lady Tsunade is gonna kill me for being late. MOM! Why didn't you wake me up"**

Sakura yelled while getting her ninja gear. She quickly got dressed and went through the window, she heard her mom say

**"Sakura atleast have some breakfast"**

But Sakura ignored her and thought to her self

**"I dont have time for breakfast I have to get to the hospital"**

* * *

Hospital:

Naruto was lying on a bed with bandages all over his body and a smile on his face, he turned his face and saw Sasuke Uchiha on another bed who also was covered in bandages.

**"Why are you smiling?"**  
The Uchiha asked with an emotion less face.

Naruto replied with a cheerful mood:  
**"Its just that I knew you were gonna come back"**

**"Don't get your hopes up, I only came here because of my brother"  
**Sasuke replied

**"But you came back didn't you, now I can prove to you who is stronger"**  
Naruto said with an energetic voice.

Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face  
**"Oh really…you expect me to believe that you can beat me, haha...don't kid yourself"**

* * *

Raikage's Office:

Mubai came in with some documents in her hands  
**"Yes, Lord Raikage, you called me"**

**"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"**  
The Raikage demanded:  
**"He must pay for his crimes"**

**"Um…well you see, he's in the Hidden Leaf Village, recuperating from his injuries"**

**"WHAT! He's recuperating, he shouldn't even be breathing at this moment"**  
The Raikage screamed while destroying his desk.  
**"Contact the Hokage…tell her to hand over Sasuke Uchiha or else face charges for harboring a criminal"**

**"But, he was one of the reasons we won the war against Madara Uchiha"**  
Mubai protested against the Raikage's decision, but he didn't listen to her and yelled:

**"NOW"**

Mubai quickly ran out of the office inorder to avoid the Raikage's rage.

**"How dare that Tsunade..."**  
The Raikage said furiously.

* * *

Hospital:

Sakura reached the hospital and there waiting for her was Shizune, Sakura quickly asked her where was the Hokage, but unknown to her was that a terrible calamity was about to befall her. Shizune told her that Lady Tsunade was waiting for her at the Hokage's office. Sakura thought to herself:  
**"Did something happen? Well standing her won't do any good, i better get to office."**

* * *

The Hokage's Mansion:

Tsunade heard a knock on the door:  
**"Enter"**  
In came Sakura looking a little nervous:  
**"Yes, Milady you summoned me."**  
Sakura said only halfway through the door.  
**"Well come on in"**  
The Hokage said demandingly,  
Sakura quickly rushed in to avoid the Sannin's rage. She saw that Tsunade had an injection on her desk, se thought about what it was.

**"Sakura I called you here to tell you something, not even Shizune knows of this..."**  
The Hokage said with a worrying tone when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
**"Come in"**  
The Sannin said with a curious look on her face. The door started to open and when the person outside came in, it shocked both the kunoichi, they both were speechless as the who walked in was none other than Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Well This is it for now I will upload the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. R&amp;R.

* * *

Hokage's Mansion:

Sakura and Tsunade both were shocked to see the Legendary Shinobi infront of their eyes as he was believed to have been dead but now he was not only in the Leaf Village but he was alive and not just a reanimation as his eyes were not black.

**"Hello Hokage"**

The Uchiha said with a disrespectful tone.

Both the Leaf kunoichi were speech less after seeing Madara, but Sakura suddenly moved while sending all her chakra into her fists and went for the kill.

**"CHHHAAAAAAA..."**

**"Stop Sakura"**

the Hokage yelled

But the pink haired kunoichi ignored her Masters warning and started a barrage of punches and kicks at the Uchiha but was no match for him as he dodged every single one with relative ease and suddenly the kunoichi disappeared into Kamui.

**"SAKURA NOOOO!Release her at once"**

The blonde haired kunoichi yelled while getting in a fighting stance although she knew she didn't stand a chance against the Uchiha still she charged at him with a punch but the Uchiha easily evaded it and the behind collapsed because of the impact of the punch.

* * *

Hospital:

Both Naruto and Sasuke were on their beds recovering when suddenly Naruto's face turned serious as he addressed Sasuke:

**"Do you feel that, I know it can't be true but it feels like..."**

**"Yeah, I guess he survived an it looks like he's at the Hokage's office"**

Both of them removed their bandages and disappeared leaving behind a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hokage's Mansion:

Tsunade quickly turned and went for a kick but again missed.

**"You may be Hashirama's descendant but don't think you can compete with me"**

Madara said with a great sense of pride in his prowess.

**"What do you want and why have you captured Sakura?''**

Tsunade demanded. The Uchiha began to laugh and disappeared using Kamui:

**"We'll meet again"**

**"No…wait…Madara"**

Tsunade ran towards him but he disappeared before she could reach him, suddenly a puff of smoke appeared behind Tsunade. As she turned she saw Naruto and Sasuke:

**"So you sensed his presence"**

The Hokage exclaimed,

**"Where is he Granny?"**

Naruto asked while trying to sense him.

**"He's gone but...that's not the problem"**

Tsunade said with a worried expression,

**"He took...Sakura"**

**"What!Why!"**

Naruto asked, he had a worried expression on his face, Sasuke on the other hand pretended not to care but kept thinking as to why did Madara take Sakura.

Naruto quickly went out of the office and saw Shizune pass by him, he heard her call out to him to ask him what had happened but he couldn't waste any time so he went on top of the office and suddenly an orange aura came out of and turned into a cloak and he began to sense the Legendary shinobi but still couldn't find him.

Shizune appeared in the office and addressed Tsunade:

**"Milady what happened here? Are you all okay?"**

**"Yes we're fine, but never mind that call every available Jonin and notify the Barrier Corps that we have an intruder. Also notify the ANBU that Madara Uchiha has infiltrated the Leaf Village and he is to be captured, Dead or Alive."**

But a confused Shizune asked

**"But Milady wasn't Madara killed in the war"**

**"Apparently not, but we don't have time to waste talking about this do as I asked"**

A confused Shizune listened to her teacher's orders and went to carry on the orders. Tsunade then turned to Sasuke:

**"Sasuke I want to you to complete this"**

And she handed him a file. Sasuke took the file and opened it, after reading it he asked:

**"You want me to do this but we have more pressing matters"**

**"I know that and I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't important"**

The Hokage explained,

**"Alright then I'll head out immediately"**

**"But I want you to know that this is not an official mission, it is to be carried out in secret"**

The Uchiha nodded and disappeared. Tsunade then went to address the Jonin.

Unknown Location:

Madara Uchiha appeared and was carrying an unconscious Sakura.

He threw her on the ground which woke her up:

**"Huh...where am I...the last thing I remember is...MADARA!"**

She quickly got up and began to look around her eyes started to scan the area but stopped once they saw Madara Uchiha.

**"Don't worry I won't hurt you…at least not yet"**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am sorry for being late, I finally wrote the next chapter and hope you will enjoy.

* * *

**"Don't worry I won't hurt you…at least not yet"**

After saying this the Uchiha did some hand signs and a wooden cage formed around Sakura.

**"Now you stay here quietly and I'll pay your friends a visit and just so you don't get lonely I'll leave a couple of zetsu here"**

Two Zetsu came from under the ground then Madara disappeared using Kamui.

* * *

Hokage's Mansion:

**"I am glad you gathered here on such short notice. Now I have called you all here to notify you that Madara Uchiha had infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village."**

All the Jonin were shocked after hearing the news.

Might Guy said:

**"But how can that be, didn't he die."**

**"It appears that he survived"**

Tsunade replied

**"Another problem is that...he took Sakura Haruno"**

Kakashi became even more shocked but did not show it, he kept thinking to himself why would Madara take Sakura.

**"I want Guy, Kakashi and Naruto to find Madara. When you find him notify me immediately"**

Both Guy and Kakashi replied in unison:

**"Yes Milady"**

They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade then addressed the remaining Jonin:

**"You all are going to stay in the village in case Madara decides to comeback so be on high alert"**

All the Jonin nodded.

**"You're dismissed"**

said Tsunade,

All the Jonin disappeared.

She then went back to her office and went towards the window and started to look at the village, she heard a knock on the door:

**"Milady a letter from the Hidden Cloud has arrived"**

A troubled Shizune spoke.

**"Yes put it on my desk, I'll address it later"**

Replied the worried Hokage,

**"Umm...Milady I think you better take a look at it"**

Shizune said with a worried expression.

**"Whats the matter?...has some thing happened?"**

Tsunade picks up the letter and reads it, after reading it she yells

**"WHAT! That Raikage..."**

Tsunade slams her desk

**"Call for a Five Kage meeting immediately, I'll deal with the Raikage there"**

**"Yes Milady"**

After saying this Shizune runs out the door.

* * *

Training field:

Kakashi and Guy enter their usual training field and see that the whole field had almost been destroyed and find Naruto training with his various Rasengan techniques.

Kakashi calls out to Naruto:

**"Hey Naruto, Lady Tsunade gave us a mission...to go after Madara"**

Naruto quickly runs towards them, both the Jonin notice the anger on his face.

**"Lets go then"**

Naruto says impatiently,

**"Yeah, but first lets treat your injuries and you should rest for a while to regain your strength, after that we will head out." **

Kakashi replied.

**"What...NO we don't have time to wait, He has Sakura and for all we know he could be torturing her..."**

Naruto yelled but was interrupted by Guy:  
**"Easy there Naruto we are all worried about her and you should know that Kakashi also feels the same way."**

After hearing this Naruto looked at Kakashi's face and saw the worried look on his face after which he went to the hospital followed by Kakashi and Guy.

* * *

Hidden Cloud:

**"Hey isn't that from the Hidden Leaf Village"  
**An unknown Chunnin said  
**"Hurry and retrieve the letter"**

Raikage's Office:

Mubai came inside the office:  
**"Lord Raikage the Hokage has called for a Five Kage summit..."**

But before she could explain everything the Raikage slammed his desk and broke it:  
**"What!Why?"**

Mubai thought to herself:  
_"At this rate we will run out of wood for the desks"  
_**"...yes she said that ...Madara Uchiha has returned"  
**After saying this Mubai closed her eyes to not witness the Raikage's rage but when nothing happened she opened them and saw that the Raikage was standing without a expression on his face:  
**"Lord Raikage"**

**"Call all the ninja and tell them to prepare for battle"**  
The Raikage said;

**"Right away Sir"  
**replied Mubai.

Then the Raikage went out by destroying the wall behind him, Mubai guarded herself from the debris.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village:

Shikamaru was holding a young baby in his hands and sitting in front of was Kurenai Yuhi:  
**"So what are you gonna name him?"**  
Shikamaru asked but before she could answer a spiral pattern appeared behind Shikamaru who jumped beside Kurenai, both of the Konoha Ninja saw that a man appeared from that pattern. But as soon as Shikamaru saw the man he was shocked, he then yelled:  
**"RUN KURENAI SENSEI"**  
and he gave her the baby while forming a hand sign:

**"Shadow Possession jutsu"**  
Kurenai immediately took her child and ran:

**"I am sorry Shikamaru"**

Tears were running down her face as she ran away to save the child, she kept repeating the same thing:  
**"I am sorry Shikamaru"**  
But she heard the sound of a blade cutting through flesh and immediately looked back and saw that the man had stabbed Shikamaru through the chest.

**"Don't stop keep running and inform the Hokage that Madara Uchiha has appeared..."**  
After saying this his eyes closed and he said in a low voice while gasping for air:  
**"I am sorry Asuma...I couldn't fulfill my promise to you"**

**"I think he's finally dead...he was a stubborn one, but that's what you get for being a hero"**  
The Uchiha said while removing the blade and cleaning it from Shikamaru's face. Although this angered Kurenai she could not stop and endanger the child as she did not stand a chance against the Legendary Shinobi.

Madara then teleported using Kamui.

* * *

Well guys I hope you like this one please review and tell me what you think also dont hesitate to give suggestions.


End file.
